


A Rushed Morning After

by MaK



Category: Grojband
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaK/pseuds/MaK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Corey and Larry choose the worst time to try something new and the latter spends the rest of his morning worrying about showering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rushed Morning After

Corey's arm is draped heavily over your chest and he's drooling on your neck, but his loud snoring is what wakes you up. It only takes a second for you to start feeling sore and you groan quietly in remembrance of last night. You certainly don't regret it, but you wish you would have waited. And by waited, you mean tomorrow. His alarm clock brightly flashes 10:48 at your face and you sigh. Band practice is crucial today and you're pretty sure Carrie would kill you if you missed it. Luckily, you have an hour to get out of this house. If you leave fast enough, maybe the morning after won't be awkward. Maybe you can just text him a smiley face or something.

As gently as possible, you move his arm and crawl out of the bed. Corey turns over and continues to snore, shifting around on the bed until his face is buried in his pillow. You'd smile if you didn't hate him right now because just standing is hurtful. How you're going to play bass for an hour like this, you have no idea. Maybe you can just sit the entire time.

You awkwardly walk around the room and gather up some of your clothes, debating for a second if you'll steal one of his shirts again. The decision is made for you when you can't find your own - which you imagine is somewhere on the bed, but you don't want to risk waking up Corey - so you grab his. After pulling on your boxers, you quietly open and shut his door and only get a foot towards the bathroom until you hear the shower begin to run. Trina must have gotten home at some point last night, hopefully after all the action. Though you don't get your shower, you do get to sneak past his sister and not risk an awkward confrontation with her, so you take what you can get and put on the rest of your clothes in the hallway. 

Ignoring the pain as best you can, you get out of his house and sigh at the front door. You're just happy that the two of you chose to drive your car and that you don't have to walk the next few miles. Walking from his house to your car is still embarrassingly sore, but once you slump in the seat you can get over it. Immediately, your car smells like sex and it's kind of gross and you're seriously debating just skipping practice at this point.

What would you even tell the girls, though? "Sorry, had hardcore butt sex last night, can't play bass," you grumble aloud to yourself. "Can't practice, smell like sex and haven't brushed my teeth. Can barely walk because my ass is sore, sorry, gals, can't do it." All the realistic excuses sound pitifully stupid and you rest your head against the steering wheel. The gals aren't even aware of your relationship with Corey yet, let alone your sex life. You can picture Kim and Konnie overreacting and wanting to bruise him, but you imagine Carrie would be satisfied with finally having an explanation for why you're wearing shirts that look exactly like her's. 

You snicker to yourself and whisper, "Hurt my ass, can't play bass," and start the car. Hopefully, they'll just ignore messy hair and smell. Maybe you can just sneak up to Carrie's bathroom and put on a bunch of perfume. Also, wash your face and brush your hair. Turning out of Corey's parking lot, you wonder if it's possible to get their fast enough to beat the twins and only have to confront Carrie. That would definitely make your life a million times easier.

Once driving and enjoying the lack of traffic on a Sunday morning, your mind goes back to last night. Regret is far from your mind and you're actually happy that the two of you went through with it, even though Corey's going to be cracking butt jokes for the next decade. You hope Nick Mallory's party lasted long enough for Trina not to come home until the early hours of the morning, otherwise she's probably going to be waiting on the porch for you - not that she cares about her brother, but she'll be pissed off about all the racket. Speaking of her brother, you wonder how he's going to feel about all this once he wakes up. Then again, it's not as if he had the short end of the stick last night. Corey probably had a lot more fun than you did.

You're excited to see the lack of a car in Carrie's driveway. The twins will probably be late and, if you're even luckier, Carrie might be asleep. You've showered at her house before and you're pretty sure she doesn't mind as long as you don't use up all her shampoo.

Sadly, you don't have that much luck. You open the door and she's eating breakfast with her sister. Mina is definitely not as dense as her younger sibling and she's immediately squinting at your appearance. You flash an awkward grin and quickly ask, "Care, can I borrow your shower before Kim and Konnie get here?"

She nods her head and smiles with a mouthful of cereal, giving you a thumbs up and seeming to notice your clumsy stumble up her stairs. You can hear Mina ask, "You smell that, right?" and try to hurry as fast as you can. Carrie's sister is guarded when you're around - mostly because she's worried that you are somehow a bad influence. You imagine showing up in ripped jeans and a baggy tee-shirt, smelling like sex and bad breath, wasn't the best impression, either. She'll go off about it to Carrie, but with luck she'll just blow off her sister and finish her cereal.

You'd argue that there was never a moment in your life that you have felt so relieved to see a shower. After locking the bathroom door and finding a good towel, you hunt for the right temperature and remove your clothes. Instead of standing, you end up sitting in her bathtub and let the water pound against your head and back. You haven't seen looked at a clock in awhile, but you'd argue that you have at least a half an hour to shower. Even then, the twins will take another twenty minutes to show up and spend ten minutes explaining why they're late. Which would lead to Carrie's five minute spiel about the importance of the upcoming gig.

Washing your body while sitting proves to be a bit more difficult than doing so while standing, but you manage and take care of your hair, too. You step out and can see your phone flashing through your bundle of clothes, alerting you of a message from Corey. How he's awake now is amazing, but you imagine Trina woke up him. Otherwise, he'd probably still be snoring for the next few hours. Or until Laney woke up him. 

It's a surprise that he's actually a little upset about you leaving so soon - usually, you imagine he's relieved about your absence after nights like this. Then again, you guess that this was a bit different from nights before. He finishes off his text with a :( and you snicker at it. As tough as Corey seems, you picture him as a needy dog in your head. One that drools a lot and pants heavily in your face. You text back that you'll talk later and that you have band practice. The time on your phone tells you that you've still go ten minutes before practice is supposed to start - so half an hour before the twins are likely to arrive - and start to lazily pull on your clothes. You'll have to yell at him for nearly getting your entire relationship found out in the worst way, but for now you're relieved that you won't smell so bad for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> haha whyd i write this


End file.
